The Safe Gamer
by BerserkReaper
Summary: Marco Díaz era un chico normal. Unos padres normales, unos amigos normales y unas notas normales. ¿ Entonces que es esa pantalla azul con la que se ha despertado esta mañana?
1. Chapter 1

**THE SAFE GAMER**

Soy BerserkReaper y esta es mi primera historia, os pido que seáis comprensivos. Estaba harto de que Marco pareciera un inútil cuando tiene un gran potencial, así que he creado esta historia para demostrar lo lejos que puede llegar.

Habla normal-"¿Pero qué…?"

[Seres no humanos/de gran poder]

 **Gamer -"¡Has subido de nivel!"**

 **No soy dueño de STVFOE ni de "The Gamer".**

 **Capítulo 1: Tutorial.**

 **Has dormido en tu cama, Hp y Mp totalmente restaurados.**

 **Bienvenido al sistema Gamer ¿Quieres ver el tutorial? S/N**

De todas lo que podía pasar un lunes por la mañana, Marco Díaz no esperaba ver una pantalla azul flotando enfrente de él la última semana de las vacaciones de verano.

"¿Pero qué diablos?" dijo el joven latino mientras miraba la extraña notificación. _"¿Habré empezado a tener alucinaciones por jugar a demasiados videojuegos?"._

Alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Marco decidió aceptar, solo alguien imprudente se saltaría la única parte del juego en la que te explican cómo funciona todo.

 **¡Haciendo honor a tu apodo del "Chico seguridad" has ganado 1 INT y 1 WIS!**

¡¿Qué?! ¡Él no era un chico seguro, solo un tipo malo incomprendido!

 **¡Enhorabuena! ¡Has sido elegido por Gaia como el nuevo portador de la habilidad Gamer! ¡Gracias a este poder tú vida se ha convertido en un videojuego!**

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ pensó Marco _"¡¿Cómo es posible que mi vida sea un videojuego?!¡¿Y quién es Gaia?!"_

 **Gaia es la diosa y soberana de la dimensión en la que existe la Tierra y te ha elegido a ti, Marco Díaz, como su cómo el único habitante digno de ser "The Gamer".**

"Pero si solo soy un chico normal…"

 **Debido a ciertos problemas con anteriores usuarios, los comandos se pueden activar de forma oral o mental. Para continuar con el tutorial piense "Status".**

" _Status"_

 **Esta es tu pantalla de de estatus en ella se muestra Lvl, Title, Hp, Mp, Stats y Perks.**

 **Lvl representa tu nivel. Puedes subir de nivel acumulando experiencia, pero cuanto mayor sea tu nivel más difícil te será volver a subir de nivel. Se gana EXP completando misiones y derrotando enemigos. Cada vez que subas de nivel ganarás 5 stat points y por cada 10 niveles esta cantidad aumenta en 1.**

 **Las misiones se te asignarán según ciertos acontecimientos.**

 **Hp representa tu salud, si llega a 0 morirás, y Mp representa tu energía mágica.**

 **Tus Stats representan tus características:**

 **STR: Representa tu fuerza física. Cuanto mayor sea, más peso podrás cargar y más fuerte podrás golpear. 1 STR = 10 DMG.**

 **VIT: Representa tu resistencia física. Cuanto mayor sea, más tiempo podrás estar sin cansarte. 1 VIT = 20 Hp.**

 **DEX: Representa tu velocidad, agilidad y coordinación. Cuanto mayor sea, mayor será la velocidad de movimiento y menor será el tiempo de reacción.**

 **INT: Representa tu capacidad intelectual. Cuanto mayor sea, mayor será tu velocidad de procesamiento cerebral. 1 INT = 20 Mp.**

 **WIS: Representa tu sabiduría. Cuanto mayor sea, mayor será tu control sobre tu energía mágica y podrás elaborar mejores planes.**

 **CHA: Representa tu carisma. Cuanto mayor sea, mayor probabilidad tendrás de conseguir que alguien haga lo que tú quieres.**

 **LUK: Representa tu suerte. Cuanto mayor sea, mayor será la probabilidad de golpes críticos y drops.**

 **Se pueden aumentar mediante entrenamiento, realización de acciones específicas o stat points.**

" _Eso es bueno,"_ pensó el joven latino _"si mejoro mis stats entrenando, podré ahorrar stat points y utilizarlos cuando los necesite de verdad"._

 **¡Gracias a haber tomado una decisión inteligente has ganado 1 INT!**

 **Los perks son un tipo de estado duradero que puede llegar a ser permanente. Los perks no pueden ser des equipados.**

 **Esta es tu pantalla de Status actual:**

 **Status**

 **Name: Marco Ubaldo Díaz**

 **Age: 14 años**

 **Lvl: 1 (0/100) EXP**

 **Hp: 200/200**

 **Mp: 240/240**

 **Stats**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 11 (+1) = 12**

 **CHA: 11 (-2) = 9**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Sp: 0**

 **Money: 0$**

 **Perks**

" **Chico seguridad": Debido a tu comportamiento cauto, te han dado el sobre nombre de "Chico seguridad" de Echo Creek. -2 CHA, +1WIS. Este perk puede perderse asumiendo más riesgos en la vida cotidiana (8 días) o haciendo un acto estúpidamente temerario en público.**

Marco decidió una cosa en el momento en que terminó de ver sus stats. ¡El perk "Chico seguridad", tenía que desaparecer sea como sea! ¡2 puntos menos en CHA era algo que no se podía permitir!

 **Esta es su pantalla de "Inventario", almacena objetos y equipamiento. No se puede almacenar seres vivos ni objetos de una altura superior a 4 metros. También se puede crear 6 conjuntos de equipo numerados.**

Marco se intereso por la idea de los conjuntos. Cogió su sudadera con capucha, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas y los puso en la casilla de Conjunto1 **.**

"Equipar Conjunto1"

En un breve flash de luz, Marco apareció vestido con su ropa habitual.

" _¡Esta habilidad es increíble!"_

 **Esta es su pantalla de "Skills", muestra todas las habilidades conseguidas. Las habilidades se pueden ganar mediante "Skill Books" o realizando una acción determinada.**

" **Gamer's mind" Lvl Max (Pasiva): Otorga una mente calmada en cualquier situación. Anula todos los efectos de estado mentales negativos.**

Huh, eso explicaría porque no había perdido la cabeza al empezar esto

" **Gamer's body" Lvl Max (Pasiva): Tu cuerpo es el de un personaje de videojuego. Ninguna herida real, solo daño al Hp. El dolor solo es momentáneo. Al dormir se eliminan efectos de estado negativos y Hp y Mp vuelven al máximo.**

" **¡Karate!" Lvl 12: Eres practicante de un arte combate milenaria basada en la calma y el autocontrol ¡Demuestra que tu cuerpo es una arma!  
+24% DMG, +2 CHA cuando hablas con alguien que siga un código de honor.**

 **¡Has completado el tutorial, tu premio son 5 Sp! ¡Buena suerte!**

Nuestro héroe oyó una voz desde el piso de abajo"¡Marco, el desayuno está listo!"

 **¡Ding!**

 **Misión: "Desayuno familiar"**

 **Tus padres quieren que bajes a desayunar, ¡hazlo antes de que se enfríe!**

 **Recompensa: 20 EXP, aumento reputación con Angie y Raphael Díaz.**

 **Fracaso: Disminución de reputación con Angie y Raphael Díaz.**

"¡Ahora bajo, Mamá!"

 **Buff, más de 1000 palabras, nada mal para un primer intento.**

 **BerserkReaper se despide ¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SAFE GAMER**

Soy BerserkReaper y este es el segundo capítulo de la historia. Me gustaría darle las gracias a Kevbray, Kevin Rolando614, MarcoSketcher y erickpbb502 por los primeros follows de la historia. ¡Me agrada que haya alguien a quien le haya gustado mi trabajo en tan poco tiempo!

Habla normal-"¿Pero qué…?"

[Seres no humanos/de gran poder]

 **Gamer -"¡Has subido de nivel!"**

 **No soy dueño de STVFOE ni de "The Gamer".**

 **Capítulo 2: Primera habilidad y problemas de matones.**

 **¡Ding!**

 **Misión: "Desayuno familiar" COMPLETADA**

 **Tus padres quieren que bajes a desayunar, ¡hazlo antes de que se enfríe!**

 **Recompensa: 20 EXP, aumento reputación con Angie y Raphael Díaz.**

" _¡Bien!"_ pensó nuestro joven protagonista _"si todas las misiones son así de fáciles, ¡al final del día habré llegado al nivel 30!"_

"¿Pasa algo, mijo? Pareces distraído." dijo una voz detrás de Marco.

"N-no es nada papa, solo tengo algo de sueño" Marco se fijo en la pantalla que flotaba sobre la cabeza de su padre.

 **Raphael Díaz lvl.11**

" _¡¿Por qué su nivel es tan alto?!¿Tal vez sea por su edad?"_

"¡Chicos, el desayuno se está enfriando!"

"Ya vamos, cariño"

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Marco se fijó en el nivel de su madre.

 **Angie Díaz lvl.13**

 **¡Ding!**

¿Huh?

 **¡Gracias a realizar una acción un número determinado de veces has ganado el Skill "Observe"!**

" **Observe" Lvl 1 (Activa): La información es poder, ¡Adquiere información de tus enemigos! Mayor nivel, para más información. Si la persona es 50 niveles mayor que tú, la habilidad no funcionara. Datos actúales: Hp y Mp. No consume Mp.**

Esta habilidad va a ser muy útil, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

" _ **Observe"**_

 **Raphael Díaz lvl.11**

 **Hp: 440/440**

 **Mp: Negado/Negado**

Si 1 VIT es 20 Hp entonces su padre tendría 22 VIT, pero, ¿Por qué su Mp está negado?

" _Comprobare a mamá,_ _ **"Observe"**_ _"_

 **Angie Díaz lvl.13**

 **Hp: 360/360**

 **Mp: Negado/Negado**

" _Otra vez el Mp está negado"_ El joven latino pensó, ¿Sería que no tenían poder mágico por ser humanos normales?

 **¡Ding!**

 **¡Por haber averiguado una de las mecánicas del sistema has ganado +2 WIS!**

 **Todas las especies son distintas entre sí y solo un número reducido de ellas tiene acceso a la magia sin algún catalizador de por medio. Los seres humanos no pueden hacer magia por sí mismos (eso no implica que las especies no mágicas no puedan usar habilidades).**

" _¿Eso significa que soy el único humano que puede usar magia? Si Janna descubre que puedo usar magia se pondrá celosa y me hará muchas bromas pesadas. O me pedirá que le enseñe, cosa que no puedo hacer, y me gastará bromas pesadas. Sip. Si Janna se entera estoy perdido."_

 **¡Ding!**

 **¡Has ganado +5 LUK! ¡La vas a necesitar!**

" _¿El juego acaba de burlase de mi?"_

Ignorando esa última notificación, Marco uso **"Observe"** en su desayuno.

 **Pancakes caseros**

 **Pancakes normales, no esperes nada especial. +10 Hp.**

¡¿La comida da efectos?! Eso significa que si guarda comida en su inventario, ¡podría tener su propio suministro de pociones de salud!

 **¡Ding!**

 **¡Gracias a un pensamiento racional, has ganado +1 INT!**

 **¡Ding!**

 **¡Has consumido "Pancakes caseros" + 10 Hp!**

" _ **Observe"**_

 **Caja de galletas integrales**

 **Estas galletas son muy saludables, pero saben igual que un pedazo de cartón. +20 Hp.**

Agarrando una caja, Marco se dirigió a la puerta "¡Mamá, papá voy a salir un rato!"

"¡Pásatelo bien!" "¡Diviértete mijo!"

 **¡Ding!**

 **¡Debido a una actividad física prolongada has ganado +2 VIT!**

Marco había decidido probar el sistema de aumento haciendo una carrera por la ciudad. Había conseguido subir **"Observe"** al nivel 11, usándolo en varias personas por el camino, y ahora podía ver sus Stats.

" _El nivel medio del ser humano oscila entre el 4 y el 16, con deportistas y adultos en los niveles más altos"_ Reflexionó nuestro héroe _"Por otra parte, los Stats varían entre 5 y 25, con este último siendo muy poco común. Si los supero, dudo que tenga que preocuparme de que alguna banda me asalte por la calle."_

Bah, ¡Como si algo así pudiera pa-!

 **¡Por tentar al destino has ganado +3 LUK! ¡La vas a necesitar!**

"¡Socorro!" se oyó desde un callejón.

" _Tengo que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada"_

 **¡Ding!**

 **Misión: Guerras de bandas**

 **Tus amigos Alonso y Ferguson están siendo atacados por un grupo de matones ¿Vas a quedarte aquí parado o vas a ir a ayudarles?**

 **Recompensa: 50 EXP y 10$ por cada matón derrotado, gran incremento de reputación con Alonso y Ferguson.**

 **Fracaso: Posible muerte, gran bajada de reputación con Alonso y Ferguson.**

No hacía falta una misión para que intentara ayudar. Marco corrió hacia el callejón y vio a 3 hombres amenazando a sus amigos.

"¡Esto es todo vuestro dinero!"

"S-se lo ju-ju-ro señor"

"Entonces me temo que habrá varios huesos ro-" el matón no pudo completar la frase cuando fue dejado inconsciente de una patada.

"¡Ha derrotado a Mike!"

Marco se alejo de su enemigo y gritó "¡Alejaos de mis amigos!"

Los dos matones se quedaron quietos hasta que uno grito "¡Matadle!"

Colocándose en una postura defensiva, Marco bloqueo el puñetazo del primero de los matones y contraatacó con una patada en el estómago. Mientras su enemigo se recuperaba del golpe, Marco se agachó para esquivar el golpe del otro matón y lo derribó haciendo un barrido de pierna. Nuestro héroe golpeó al primer matón en la cara con un rodillazo, dejándolo inconsciente, para derrotar al último de sus enemigos con una patada lateral.

Marco estaba sorprendido, a pesar de sus conocimientos de kárate, eso había sido bastante fácil.

 **¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!**

" _lo miraré luego"_ pensó Marco _"sería raro que me pusiera a mirar a la nada con esos dos aquí."_

"¡Tío, eso ha sido increíble!" "¡Muchas gracias Marco!"

Marco miró a sus amigos y dijo "¿Estais bien, os han hecho algo?"

Ferguson le contestó "Solo gracias a ti"

"Voy a llamar a la policía vosotros iros a casa"

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y, mientras se alejaban, Marco sacó su teléfono y llamó al 911.

Marco fue a un solar cercano y miró las notificaciones.

 **Misión: Guerras de bandas**

 **Tus amigos Alonso y Ferguson están siendo atacados por un grupo de matones ¿Vas a quedarte aquí parado o vas a ir a ayudarles?**

 **Bonus: Derrota a un matón de un solo golpe.**

 **Bonus: Que no te golpeen ni una vez.**

 **Recompensa: 50 EXP y 10$ por cada matón derrotado, gran incremento de reputación con Alonso y Ferguson. Bonus: Chaqueta de combate, +3STR y +3DEX.**

 **¡"¡Kárate!" ha subido al nivel 15!**

Marco cogió la chaqueta y uso **"Observe".**

 **Chaqueta de combate**

 **Chaqueta de cuero negro, reforzada para detener cuchillos.**

 **¿Quieres añadirla a Conjunto1?**

" _Sí"_ Marco vio como la chaqueta se materializaba encima de su sudadera. (Imaginaos la chaqueta de Marco adulto pero con mangas largas).

 **¡Por hacer algo estúpidamente peligroso con público, el perk "Chico seguridad" ha sido removido!**

" _¡Bien! ¡Adiós apodo molesto!"_

 **¡Has subido de nivel! Se han añadido 5 Sp.**

" _Con eso serían 10 Sp"_ Marco decidió poner 2 en VIT, STR y DEX, junto a un último punto en INT.

 **Status**

 **Name: Marco Ubaldo Díaz**

 **Age: 14 años**

 **Lvl: 2 (70/150) EXP**

 **Hp: 200/200**

 **Mp: 240/240**

 **Stats**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 13**

 **CHA: 11**

 **LUK: 18**

 **Sp: 0**

 **Money: 30$**

 **Perks:**

 **Ninguno.**

" _¿Ni un día y ya había problemas así? No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría en una semana."_

Aquí tenéis el capítulo dos, siento lo la calidad de la escena de pelea, pero soy nuevo. Me gustaría que me dierais consejos sobre cómo mejorar las próximas. Debido a ciertos problemas, dudo que pueda actualizar de forma seguida, así que voy a actualizar todo lo que pueda durante los próximos días. BerserkReaper se despide.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SAFE GAMER**

Soy BerserkReaper y este es el tercer capítulo de la historia. Lamento el error de la pantalla de Status y me gustaría darle las gracias a Deus Aut Bestia, Creus y a Guest por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta. Los Stats de los personajes principales aparecerán en su momento, pero este es un arco introductorio y la historia tardará un par de capítulos en empezar con el canon.

Habla normal-"¿Pero qué…?"

Pensamientos- _"Esto no me lo esperaba"_

[Seres no humanos/de gran poder]

 **Gamer -"¡Has subido de nivel!"**

 **No soy dueño de STVFOE ni de "The Gamer".**

 **Capítulo 3: Grinding y primer problema serio.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente de los matones y Marco no sabía si como reaccionar ante su situación actual. Por un lado, desde que se había corrido el rumor de que había derrotado a tres pandilleros por sí mismo, nadie le llamaba el "chico seguro" y le miraban con respeto. Por otro lado, los compañeros de los matones buscaban venganza, sin éxito, haciendo este el tercer ataque a su persona.

"¡Volveremos pequeño ca**ón!" gritó el magullado líder del grupo de asalto de hoy.

" _Estos tíos no aprenden."_ suspiró el joven latino _"Pero EXP gratis siempre es bueno."_

Gracias a esos pesados, entrenamiento y misiones, Marco había subido al nivel 5 y aumentado sus stats y habilidades a un ritmo considerable, ganando un par nuevas.

 **Status**

 **Name: Marco Ubaldo Díaz**

 **Age: 14 años**

 **Lvl: 5 (154/506.25) EXP**

 **Hp: 560/560**

 **Mp: 440/440**

 **Stats**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 28**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 29**

 **CHA: 20**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Sp: 4**

 **Money: 325$**

 **Perks:**

 **Ninguno.**

 **Skills**

" **Gamer's mind" Lvl Max (Pasiva): Otorga una mente calmada en cualquier situación. Anula todos los efectos de estado mentales negativos.**

" **Gamer's body" Lvl Max (Pasiva): Tu cuerpo es el de un personaje de videojuego. Ninguna herida real, solo daño al Hp. El dolor solo es momentáneo. Al dormir se eliminan efectos de estado negativos y Hp y Mp vuelven al máximo.**

" **¡Karate!" Lvl 27: Eres practicante de un arte combate milenaria basada en la calma y el autocontrol ¡Demuestra que tu cuerpo es una arma!**

 **+54% DMG, +3 CHA cuando hablas con alguien que siga un código de honor.**

" **Observe" Lvl 17 (Activa): La información es poder, ¡Adquiere información de tus enemigos! Mayor nivel, para más información. Si la persona es 50 niveles mayor que tú, la habilidad no funcionara. Datos actúales: Hp, Mp, Stats, historia básica. No consume Mp.**

" **Intimidación" Lvl 12 (Activa): El poder de intimidar a tus enemigos con tu sola presencia es algo que han perfeccionado muchos guerreros a lo largo de la historia. ¡Ahora estás entre ellos!**

 **Causa los efectos de estado "Miedo" y "Pánico" a personas hasta 6 niveles superior que al tuyo. Nota: El efecto varía según la fuerza de voluntad del enemigo.**

" **Detectar" Lvl 7 (Activa/Pasiva): Eres capaz de detectar a aquellos que se ocultan en las sombras. Si dichas personas se ocultan mediante un hechizo, tu capacidad de detección depende del nivel de la habilidad y el poder del hechizo.**

 **Capacidad de detección actual: Hechizos básicos de ocultación.**

 **Rango pasivo: 4.5 metros. Rango activo: 14 metros.**

" _5 días con esta habilidad"_ pensó nuestro héroe _"Y sin embargo, no he podido dejar de tener la sensación de que aun no he descubierto todo su potencial."_

Marco caminó hasta la parte antigua de la ciudad _"¿Qué será lo que me falta por saber?"_

 **Ding!**

 **¡Has encontrado la mazmorra "Zombie Echo Creek"! ¿Quieres entrar?**

 **S/N**

¡Mazmorras! ¡Eso era lo que faltaba! Después de todo, ¿Qué RPG no tiene mazmorras?

Pulsando aceptar el joven latino vio como su entorno cambiaba a lo que parecía ser una versión derruida de su ciudad.

 **Esta es una mazmorra natural solo puedes salir de ella si derrotas al jefe. El tiempo pasa de forma diferente así que no tienes que preocuparte de lo ocurrido fuera. Para no interrumpir tus batallas, las todas las notificaciones salvo las de creación o mutación de habilidades, serán anuladas. Esta mazmorra solo puede usarse una vez cada 24 horas. ¡Buena suerte!**

"Uugh" se oyó desde el otro lado de la calle.

" **Observe"**

 **Caminante**

 **Lvl 7**

 **Hp: 260/260**

 **Mp: 0/0**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 0**

 **WIS: 0**

 **CHA: 0**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Cadáver de un humano reanimado mediante magia. Sus capacidades físicas son las de una persona promedia, pero puede ser peligroso en grandes grupos. Odia ser llamado Zombi, es discriminatorio. + 100 EXP, +20$.**

 **Drops: Ninguno.**

"Esto va a ser muy fácil" dijo nuestro héroe al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una patada voladora a la cabeza del zombie.

 **¡Crítico! -375 Hp**

"¿Un golpe, en serio?"

 **¡Por haber destruido a un oponente con un golpe mortal sin que se diera cuenta de tu presencia, has ganado dos habilidades!**

" **Sigilo" Lvl 1 (Activa/Pasiva): Eres las sombras, eres la noche, ¡eres un ninja!**

 **Pasiva: -2.5% de posibilidades de ser detectado. +2.5% de daño a golpes críticos.**

 **Activa: -5%posibilidades de ser detectado. +5% de daño a golpes críticos.**

" **Power Strike" Lvl 1 (Activa): Un golpe reforzado con magia ¡Golpéale hasta que deje de moverse! Costo: 50 Mp.**

 **+10% daño.**

Marco ya llevaba 1 hora en la mazmorra y creía estar en la puerta del jefe.

"Ha sido sorprendentemente fácil llegar hasta aquí con la cantidad de zombis, que había." ¿Cómo podían caber 30 zombis en una habitación? Marco no quería saber la respuesta. "Mejor le doy una última ojeada a mi status antes de entrar."

 **Status**

 **Name: Marco Ubaldo Díaz**

 **Age: 14 años**

 **Lvl: 9 (1916.72/2562.89) EXP**

 **Hp: 620/620**

 **Mp: 640/640**

 **Stats**

 **STR: 34**

 **VIT: 31**

 **DEX: 29**

 **INT: 32**

 **WIS: 35**

 **CHA: 23**

 **LUK: 22**

 **Sp: 2**

 **Money: 1305$**

 **Perks:**

" **Mata zombis aprendiz": ¡Has matado a más de 50 zombis con las manos desnudas!, x2 EXP, x2 Money cuando tu enemigo es un no-muerto.**

 **Ski** **lls**

" **Gamer's mind" Lvl Max (Pasiva): Otorga una mente calmada en cualquier situación. Anula todos los efectos de estado mentales negativos.**

" **Gamer's body" Lvl Max (Pasiva): Tu cuerpo es el de un personaje de videojuego. Ninguna herida real, solo daño al Hp. El dolor solo es momentáneo. Al dormir se eliminan efectos de estado negativos y Hp y Mp vuelven al máximo.**

" **¡Karate!" Lvl 67: Eres practicante de un arte combate milenaria basada en la calma y el autocontrol ¡Demuestra que tu cuerpo es una arma!**

 **+134% DMG, +7 CHA cuando hablas con alguien que siga un código de honor.**

" **Observe" Lvl 43 (Activa): La información es poder, ¡Adquiere información de tus enemigos! Mayor nivel, para más información. Si la persona es 50 niveles mayor que tú, la habilidad no funcionara. Datos actúales: Hp, Mp, Stats, historia avanzada. No consume Mp.**

" **Intimidación" Lvl 26 (Activa): El poder de intimidar a tus enemigos con tu sola presencia es algo que han perfeccionado muchos guerreros a lo largo de la historia. ¡Ahora estás entre ellos!**

 **Causa los efectos de estado "Miedo" y "Pánico" a personas hasta 13 niveles superior que al tuyo. Nota: El efecto varía según la fuerza de voluntad del enemigo.**

" **Detectar" Lvl 32 (Activa/Pasiva): Eres capaz de detectar a aquellos que se ocultan en las sombras. Si dichas personas se ocultan mediante un hechizo, tu capacidad de detección depende del nivel de la habilidad y el poder del hechizo.**

 **Capacidad de detección actual: Hechizos medios de ocultación.**

 **Rango pasivo: 16 metros. Rango activo: 64 metros.**

" **Sigilo" Lvl 15 (Activa/Pasiva): Eres las sombras, eres la noche, ¡eres un ninja!**

 **Pasiva: -37.5% de posibilidades de ser detectado. +37.5% de daño a golpes críticos.**

 **Activa: -75%posibilidades de ser detectado. +75% de daño a golpes críticos.**

" **Power Strike" Lvl 9 (Activa): Un golpe reforzado con magia ¡Golpéale hasta que deje de moverse! Costo: 50 Mp.**

 **+19% daño.**

"Estoy listo" Marco entró en la sala del jefe.

Dentro de la habitación, iluminada de forma tenue, nuestro héroe vió lo que diferenciaba al jefe del resto de enemigos.

"Mi**da, ese tío es enorme"

Siento dejarlo aquí pero quiero dejarlo todo preparado para la batalla contra el boss. Lo siento si parece que Marco esta fuera de personaje, pero teniendo en cuenta el poder de esta habilidad y como afecta a toda su vida, es normal que actúe de forma distinta. BerserkReaper se despide.


End file.
